Paralyzer
by imabookworm815
Summary: One shot based on the song "Paralyzer" by Finger 11. Please read and review.


**AN: Takes place in the AU created by Hart in the s4 finale. I figure Booth continued having these dreams while recovering. Or else it wouldn't have taken so long for him to get better. I hope you guys like it, despite the animosity for that finale. Please review.  
**

**

* * *

**

Booth walked into the club, sure that he was going to be bored out of his skull. The superstitious in the business said this place made stars. Booth knew better, it was the owners who controlled their own destiny. If they had good taste the acts they brought in were destined to be stars anyway. Which meant that the club stayed theirs that much longer.

He made his way to the bar, anxious to get away from the sparkling gyrating crowd. He sat down and ordered a gin and tonic. This place was packed with people, all here for the trendy atmosphere. He was starting to feel nervous, he still didn't do good in crowds. He held on to his drink, it should help cool him down, but the crowd was just packed too tight. It was too hot in here. He'd been here less than ten minutes and they'd been pretty shitty.

This place was the most pretentious thing he'd ever seen. The bar was oak and marble. Instead of tables there were circular beds surrounded by canopies and inside each canopy there was a chandelier to set the mood. Booth didn't even want to think about what was going on in there. The dance floor looked like a Roman orgy lit up with red lights. The DJ had more bling than skills and the bar didn't even have beer.

Booth turned away from the dance floor and as he was scanning the bar. His eyes stopped on the most sophisticated woman he'd ever seen. She definitely didn't belong in this place. She was talking to her friend, who was also very beautiful, but Booth couldn't take his eyes off the woman with the auburn hair. Then her friend got up to dance and she looked in his direction. Their eyes clashed and Booth's mind went blank. She had him almost paralyzed. He was struck by her eyes, in this light and from this distance he couldn't be sure what color they were. They looked clear, like he could just fall into their depths. he longed to have her alone so he could tell what color they were.

Booth felt someone plop down next to him and nudge him with their elbow.

"Hey Sarge. What do you think of the place?" Wendall had to practically shout in his ear in order to be heard. Booth snapped out of his trance.

"What?" Booth was a little puzzled as to why Wendall was there.

Wendall got closer and shouted again, "I said what do you think of the place, Sarge?"

"Its got potential. And don't call me Sarge. We're not in the Army anymore."

"You got it, Boss. So what do you think? You like it?"

"The building, sure."

"Sarge, I didn't bring you here to look at the building. I brought you here to look at the design. You know, to get ideas for the club you want to open?"

"Nah, the design's crap. I like the building though. And I told you, quit calling me Sarge."

"Boss, this place isn't going to be for sale anytime soon. It just opened a month ago."

"This place will hopefully be closed in three weeks."

"You think it could happen?"

"Yeah, I asked around. The owners are idiots. This could be my club. What do you think?"

"That would be cool with me."

Wendall left to go try his luck picking up girls and left Booth alone at the bar. Booth ordered another drink. Trying to keep from looking desperately at the woman with the paralyzing eyes. But he kept imagining both of them in a dark-lit place far away from here. Either his place or hers, he didn't care. He looked up to see that she was looking at him too, with those eyes that seemed to see right through him.

He finished his drink and got up to make his way over to her. He was going to ask her to dance with him. She was just so calm and collected it was like she was standing still, and he wanted to make her move. She had him so twisted up, that he was thinking thoughts that didn't make any sense. He thought that if her body matched what her eyes could do she'd probably move right through him on his way to her.

"Hey."

As she turned to face him, she smiled and it sparkled in her blue-gray eyes. "Hey yourself."

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Hmm, I don't dance with men I don't know."

"Oh right, sorry. My name's Booth."

"Brennan."

They danced among the throng, but it was as if they all disappeared. They were the only people left on the floor. The way they moved, it wasn't like the crappy sex everyone else was imitating, it was like making love.


End file.
